


Is the most wonderful time of the year

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: Esprimi un desiderio [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gift, KaraMel, Love, Romantico, Sanvers - Freeform, Sentimentale, baci, coppie, karmon, natale, romantic, sorprese, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Il mondo ha necessità del Natale… questa festa che ci fa fermare, attendere, sperare. Molti dichiarano di esser tristi a Natale, ma credo che chi sa cogliere il dono d’amore di questi giorni non ha altro da fare che sorridere. (cit.)Sognando in grande. Una raccolta di Flashfic.#1_ Il regalo perfetto (Karmon)#2_ Buon Natale, Mata Hari (Alex&Max)#3_ The beginning (Winn&Lena)#4_ Te first Christmas (Sanvers)[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Esprimi un desiderio”]





	1. Il regalo perfetto (Karmon)

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
   
  
 

     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Era uno di quei giorni dell’anno in cui i due alieni sentivano più che mai la mancanza di casa e anche se cercavano di nasconderlo, chi li conosceva bene riusciva a vedere che dietro a quel sorriso si celava tanta tristezza.   
Erano giorni che Mon-El organizzava il perfetto giorno di Natale per Kara con l’aiuto di tutti, anche se ciò non fu ben accetto dai due amici, soprattutto da James che provava ancora qualcosa che tuttavia aveva deciso di mettere da parte per la sua felicità.   
Il giovane daxmita non sapeva nulla delle tradizioni della terra né tanto meno ne conosceva le espressioni, ma fece il miglior lavoro del mondo.   
Purtroppo non tutti vanno in vacanza e così quando furono attaccati da un gigantesco mostro verde, tutto ciò che lui aveva creato venne distrutto, ritrovandosi soltanto con un paio di finti fiocchi tra le mani.   
Kara stava festeggiando il Natale a casa Danvers ma non era felice, non quanto lo era stata il giorno del Ringraziamento.   
Non capì perché sentiva quella strana sensazione, ma quando le arrivò l’allarme che qualcuno aveva attaccato la base, si tolse i panni di Kara e indossò quelli di Supergirl.   
Bastò poco perché i due percepirono l’uno la presenza dell’altro e nell’esatto momento in cui i loro sguardi s’incontrarono lei capì cosa le era mancato.   
Mon- El era felice di vederla, ma allo stesso tempo era devastato da non averle potuto regalare un Natale magico. Trovandosi l’uno di fronte all’altro si guardarono nello stesso modo in cui facevano sempre, accorgendosi solo in un secondo momento di trovarsi sotto il vischio.   
I due sorrisero, divennero rossi dall’imbarazzo e abbassarono gli occhi sulle proprio mani che stavano torturando, quando all’improvviso Kara si alzò sulle punte e gli lasciò un soffice bacio sulla guancia.   
Mon- El rimase a fissarla come un ebete, ma fu scosso dal pensiero di ciò che doveva fare; così la afferrò per mano, la trascinò dietro di sé, la portò nella sua stanza e su un tavolo davanti a loro lei trovò il suo regalo.   
Era incartato con una strana carta natalizia e, solo dopo avergli prestato attenzione, notò che erano tutte parole kryptoniane, le stesse che si dicevano a Natale nel suo paese.   
Aprì il regalo a super velocità, non smettendo di sorridere; quando si ritrovò tra le mani una palla di neve e al suo interno Krypton si rese conto che aveva già tutto quello che le serviva: esattamente lì, davanti a lei.  
  
 

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Stavolta ad aspettarvi ci sono loro: Mon e Kara.  
Ok, la storia non si collega ad una puntata in particolare perchè non c'è stata nessuna puntata natalizia, ma dato che eravamo a Natale ho fatto navigare la mia fantasia.  
Non sono ancora una coppia, ma dopo quel bacio.... Beh, ovviamente io lo spero vivamente.  
Abbiamo visto Kara con alcuni ragazzi, ma per me nessuno era quello giusto in quanto a lui... Beh... Che dire se non  #IamTeamKara&Mon  
Spero che questa storia vi piaccia.  
So bene che non c'è nessun dialogo, ma metterlo mi sembrava eccessivo perchè non sempre l'amore si spiega con le parole a volte bastano i fatti e quanto a questo Mon è stato meraviglioso.  
Ringrazio chi continua a seguirmi, chi leggerà e/o recensirà la storia e chi, come mia cugina l'ha già letta e mi ha aiutato a renderla proprio come era nella mia mente.  
Buona lettura =D  
Claire


	2. Buon Natale, Mata Hari (Alex&Max)

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Non sapeva come comportarsi, perchè quando ricevette quell’invito su carta pregiata e curato ogni più piccolo dettaglio, Alex rimase senza parole.  
Avevano avuto i loro trascorsi, ma non c’era mai stato nulla, eppure quel pensiero di lui che la invitava a cena le suscitava una strana euforia.  
Max aveva organizzato tutto con cura, aveva mandato a casa i suoi dipendenti e ora era lì, su quel balcone illuminato ad aspettare quella donna che gli aveva fatto perdere la testa.  
Lui non era di certo disponibile, era testardo e manipolatore, ma in qualche modo tutte le sue tecniche di seduzione con lei non funzionavano e queste erano alcune delle cose che lo attraevano di più di Alex. Sistemò ancora una volta la tavola, pretendendo che tutto fosse ordinato e in perfetto stile natalizio.  
Si appoggiò al davanzale e si lasciò incantare dalla vista della città che gli si parò davanti; fu scosso da un brivido quando sentì la sua presenza.  
«Pensavo che non saresti più venuta» affermò lui con un ghigno, inebriato dalla sua bellezza.  
Non poté non notare che indossava un elegante vestito nero che le risaltava il viso e illuminava i suoi occhi azzurri.  
Lo stesso che lui in persona aveva scelto e che le aveva fatto consegnare una settimana prima insieme al suo invito a cena.  
«Eh, io che credevo che volessi provarci con me» esclamò lei divertita, sicura che non sarebbe stata l’ultima ripicca che si sarebbero fatti quella sera.  
«C’è ancora tempo per quello».  
«Sogna, perchè non succederà mai» replicò Alex, indicando prima lei e poi lui, alzando lo sguardo in segno di sfida.  
«E’ proprio per questo che mi piaci. Mi rendi il gioco difficile, ma mi stuzzichi all’idea che potrei farcela».  
Quell’ammissione fece calare il silenzio tra i due, si sedettero a tavola senza proferire parola e smisero perfino di guardarsi.  
Alex non ebbe il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, ma il momento in cui lo fece si ritrovò in quegli occhi verdi che l’avevano incantata fin dalla prima volta in cui si erano incontrati.  
«Buon Natale, Mata Hari» sussurrò appena Max, puntando l’attenzione su quella ragazza che l’aveva conquistato come nessuno ci era mai riuscito prima.  
Non ci volle molto prima che quell’espressione lasciasse il posto a un grande sorriso che poteva equiparare quello di lei.  
Non furono necessari spiegazioni, lei sapeva il perché di quel soprannome, sapeva cosa volesse dire e, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, era felice che fosse stato lui il primo a dargliene uno.  
Alex lo aveva negato fino allo sfinimento, ma se quella sera si trovava con lui invece che con sua sorella poteva significare solo una cosa: Max le piaceva e più di quanto lei non ammettesse.

   
     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Ecco un'altra storia di una coppia, anzi non coppia che c'è stata o quanto meno avrebbe potuto esserci nella serie Supergirl.  
I due non hanno avuto scene particolari, ma il sarcasmo, gli sguardi e quei pochi momenti che hanno condiviso per me sono state pura magia.  
Io sono sicura che se fosse rimasto questa scena ci sarebbe potuta essere. Ovviamente non mi sto paragonando agli scrittori di Supergil, ma ho solo pensato di dare un degno momento ai due.  
Sarà perchè l'aria del Natale mi piace e perchè sono una sognatrice, ma indubbiamente scrivere di loro per me è stato un sogno.  
Spero che vi piaccia, perchè io ci ho messo tutta me stessa e per chi non conoscesse la coppia spero che vi ha fatto un pochino emozionare e divertire.  
Ringrazio ogni persona che deciderà di leggere questa storia e chi avrà voglia di recensirla. In più, è d'obbligo ringraziare mia cugina che continua a supportarmi  sempre, nonostante tutti i miei momenti di pazzia.  
Buona lettura ^_^  
Claire.  
  
 


	3. The beginning (Winn&Lena)

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Il Natale è la festa che va festeggiata in famiglia, ma quando la famiglia in questione è quella dei Luthor non è previsto nessun albero di Natale, nessun cenone e nessuna riunione tra parenti.  
Ogni persona che era venuta a contatto con loro si era allontanata, disgustata dal loro modo di essere e, così quella giovane donna, la bellissima Lena Luthor si ritrovava a passare un altro Natale da sola.  
Si dice che ogni animo triste nasconde dentro di se una stella nascente e forse proprio per quell’anno la sua stava nascendo donandole la luce e la speranza di cui aveva bisogno.  
Winn cambiò l’abito un paio di volte fin quando si fermò davanti allo specchio di casa e decise che poteva andare, indossò il cappotto, prese il cestino e uscì quasi di corsa.  
Indossava un pantalone blu scuro e un maglione blu con piccoli fiocchi di neve bianchi e al centro una grossa renna colorata con un naso rosso.  
Non era mai stato così nervoso se non si considera la volta in cui decise di confidare i suoi sentimenti a Kara, ma stavolta era una sensazione diversa.  
Lui si sentiva nervoso ed elettrizzato allo stesso tempo, una sensazione che aveva provato soltanto una volta: la sera in cui si era ritrovato sotto lo stesso tavolo con Lena Luthor, una donna eccezionale, intelligente e dalla bellezza mozzafiato.  
E così quando la vide seduta alla sua scrivania, nel suo vestito rosso, con i capelli arricciati e qualche ciocca ribelle che le ricadeva sul viso, rimase senza parole.  
«Nessuno a Natale dovrebbe rimanere da solo».  
Fece così il suo grande ingresso;  al solo sentire quella voce lei balzò dalla sedia, arrossì di colpo e lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi.  
Neanche Winn poteva dire di voler passare il Natale in famiglia, poiché la sua non esisteva neanche più, ma quell’anno qualcosa gli diceva che si trovava esattamente dove voleva essere.  
Nessuno dei due capì cosa avesse spinto lui ad andare da lei, né tanto meno il fatto che lei sorrise come non aveva fatto mai, ma qualcosa disse loro che presto lo avrebbero scoperto.   
 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:   
Buona sera, oggi vi propongo una coppia o meglio, una non coppia del fandom di Supergil.   
Non so se c'è qualcuno che li shippa, ma è chiaro - almeno per me- che quel momento che hanno avuto sotto il tavolo è stato di pura chimica e.... Ovviamente io spero che ci sia dell'altro tra i due.  
Abbiamo vista Lena affermarsi tenendo il cognome di famiglia lontano da se stessa e, nell'ultima puntata l'abbiamo vista anche mettersi contro la madre. Magari dopo essersi definita nel campo del lavoro perchè no anche nell'amore? Magari proprio con Winn?  
Spero che vi piaccia, io ho solo provato a scrivere una piccola storia per loro. Entrambi hanno una famiglia difficile alle spalle e quindi quando ho visto la scena di cui vi dicevo prima mi si è accesa una lampadina e così ci ho provato.  
Ringrazio tutti coloro che mi stanno sempre vicino, la mia meravigliosa cugina e chi vorrà provare a leggere questa cosina chiamata storia.  
P.S. Se qualcuno si fosse chiesto come sarebbe il maglione di Winn ecco la mia idea:  
<http://i68.tinypic.com/2qk55jb.jpg>  
Invece, per quanto riguarda il vestito di Lena questa era la mia idea: <http://i68.tinypic.com/o8t6z9.jpg>  
Claire.  
  
  
 


	4. The first Christmas (Sanvers)

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
  
  
 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
Non riusciva a credere che Maggie l’avesse davvero convinta a vestirsi in quel modo, ma quando lei comparve davanti a sé nel suo vestito da Babbo Natale ma in versione femminile, dimenticò ogni cosa, perfino che era vestita da elfo verde e rosso.   
Era il loro primo Natale insieme.   
Alex e Maggie erano una coppia da troppo poco tempo e nessuno dei due voleva fare grandi cose.  
Non poterono rinunciare quando gli fu proposto di animare il villaggio di Babbo Natale nella grande sala che era stata allestita al centro commerciale.   
Quel giorno nei loro occhi si rifletteva ciò che l’una provava per l’altra, era come vedere due specchi completamente uguali e quando uno strano luccichio provenì dall’angolo del suo occhio, Alex lo asciugò frettolosamente.    
Aveva sperato che la compagna non se ne accorgesse, ma si stava pur sempre parlando di Maggie, colei a cui nulla sfugge.   
Non le restò che sorriderle e per la prima volta capì cosa significava l’espressione “avere il cuore in gola”.  Non era un semplice sorriso che una ragazza faceva alla sua ragazza, ma c’era di più.   
Era carico di desideri, paure, timori, progetti e promesse.   
In quell’unico sguardo erano racchiuse parole che non potevano dirsi, ma che una volta sole avrebbero sicuramente fatto.   
Non era il Natale che si aspettava di passare con lei, ma non si aspettava neanche di passarne uno così e quindi lasciò per la prima volta ogni cosa e prese tutto ciò che sarebbe venuto, incondizionatamente.  
Non aveva nessuna certezza e aveva mille dubbi, ma era Natale ed era il periodo dell’anno fatto per sognare.  
E così tra un canto natalizio e un ballo, riuscirono a sussurrarsi a fior di labbra quel "Buon Natale", accompagnato da un sorriso e da un momento vissuto insieme che avrebbero ricordato per sempre.  
  
 

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Beh, con quest'ultima coppia chiudo il fandom di Supergil.  
So che ci sta Alex con due persone, al momento sono sempre teamMax&Alex, ma devo ammettere che sono carini anche Alex e Maggie.  
Con loro abbiamo visto molti lati di Alex che non conoscevamo, siamo venuti a conoscenza di alcune sue parti del passato e poi quel bacio davanti la porta di Kara è stato bello.  
Sono davvero combattuta su chi deve stare Alex, anche se amo tantissimo Max, ma anche Maggie non scherza.  
Lascio a voi il commento su chi preferite vederla e con chi sta bene, alla fine ciò che è importante che sia felice.  
Come sempre ringrazio tutti voi e mia cugina, senza di lei le mie storie non sarebbe ciò che sono.  
Buona lettura e... spero che vi piaccia  
Claire  
 


End file.
